sonys_universe_of_marvel_charactersfandomcom-20200214-history
Venom
Eddie Brock is a journalist and a former reporter who worked for the Daily Globe in New York, before getting fired and moving to San Francisco with his Ex-Fiancée, Anne Weying and having his own show called The Eddie Brock Report. Eddie would get bonded with the alien symbiote becoming the anti-hero Venom. Biography Early Life Eddie Brock was once an investigative reporter for the Daily Globe, before his habit of going off-script and making accusations without substantiating evidence led to him being fired and unable to find employment. Eddie's fiancée, Anne Weying, helped him find employment in San Francisco, where Eddie became the host of a vlogging show where he helped expose corporate corruption and unethical practises. Interviewing Carlton Drake ]] When Jack asked him to interview Dr. Carlton Drake, the CEO of the Life Foundation, regarding the Life Foundation's suttle program. Eddie was reluctant due to his convictions that Drake was an evil person; and despite reluctantly promising Anne, whose law firm worked for the Life Foundation, that he would behave himself, he broke into her computer to access a confidential e-mail containing evidence of the Life Foundation's illegal experiments. ]] During his interview with Drake, Eddie went off-script to confront him with the allegations, citing Anne's e-mail. Drake immediately terminated the interview, and Eddie was fired when he refused to divulge the source of his accusations. Anne - who was fired from her law-firm, furiously broke up with Eddie, berating him for selfishly breaking her trust and invading her privacy. Becoming Venom Meeting Dora Skirth ]] Six months later, Eddie spent his days struggling to make ends meet, living in a cheap apartment and frequenting a convenience store owned by Mrs. Chen. One night, Eddie was approached by Dr. Dora Skirth, a disgruntled Life Foundation scientist, who informed him that his accusations had been correct. Eddie cynically brushed her off, but after running into Anne and her new boyfriend, Dr. Dan Lewis, he decided he had nothing more to lose and contacted Dora Skirth. ]] Sneaking Eddie into the Life Foundation's lab, Dr. Skirth explained that the Life Foundation had recovered amorphous extraterrestrials called symbiotes, which could bond to and augment a compatible host organism. While Dr. Skirth distracted a security guard, Eddie snuck into the lab and obtained photographic evidence of the Life Foundation's unethical experiments. Recognizing Maria, a homeless woman who sat outside Mrs. Chen's convenience store, Eddie tried to free her but triggered an alarm. Maria pounced on him and a symbiote transferred from from her body into his, killing her in the process. Eddie fled the facility, pursued by the Life Foundation's security team, displaying superhuman strength, speed, and durability. ]] Eddie returned to his apartment, disoriented, feverish, and ravenously hungry. Finding Anne and Dr. Lewis at a restaurant, Eddie tried to present the evidence that he'd been right to her, but began hearing the symbiote's voice in his head. His erratic behaviour - snatching food from random plates and devouring a live lobster after climbing into the tank, led to Dr. Lewis taking him to the hospital and attempting an MRI scan on him, causing him and the symbiote excruciating pain. Eddie returned to his apartment, the symbiote influencing him into angrily confronting his neighbor over the volume of the rock music he was playing. Chase of Eddie Brock and his men]] Calling Anne, Eddie attempted to apologize to her, explaining that he was feeling unwell and hearing a voice, but the symbiote interrupted their conversation. When Roland Treece and a team of PMCs sent by the Life Foundation arrived at Eddie's apartment to reclaim the symbiote, Eddie attempted to surrender peacefully; but the irate symbiote lashed out with tentacles and declared its intent to eat them. and his men]] Confused and frightened, Eddie fled his apartment and took shelter in an alley; the symbiote appearing as his reflection and berating Eddie for calling it a parasite. When the Life Foundation deployed a fleet of weaponized drones, Eddie took his motorcycle, the symbiote using its tendrils to help him evade the PMCs. Just as he was coming to revel in the power the symbiote granted him, Eddie was rammed by Treece and knocked off his bike, breaking his leg. The symbiote emerged allowed Eddie to heal his injuries and transformed Eddie into a hulking oily-black monster with white eyespots and veins, claws, and a fanged mouth; devouring one of the PMCs before diving into the ocean and swimming to a lighthouse. Captured by Drake Returned to human form, Eddie was confronted by the symbiote, which introduced itself as Venom and told him that as far as it was concerned he was a vehicle for it to accomplish it's mission, and that if he cooperated it would consider sparing him. Eddie returned to his former place of employment to turn in the evidence against the Life Foundation, but was kicked out by the security guard. Transforming, Eddie and the Venom symbiote climbed to the top of the skyscraper, the latter noting that human civilization had its beautiful aspects and lamenting that it would soon be destroyed. After the symbiote deposited him in his old boss's office, Eddie left the evidence on his desk but took the elevator down with the symbiote mocking him. In the lobby, Eddie was confronted by a squad of SWAT police and transformed into Venom to fight them off, barely stopping the symbiote from eating one of them. Confronted by Anne, Eddie tried to explain what had happened to him, and at the symbiote's prompting apologized to her for his selfish actions. ]] Taken back to the hospital, Eddie learned from Dr. Lewis that the symbiote had been consuming his organs and feeling betrayed despite its promise to fix the damage using an MRI to forcibly remove it. Storming out of the hospital, Eddie was captured by Treece and taken to the Life Foundation. Interrogated by Drake, Eddie refused to reveal the Venom symbiote's whereabouts despite Drake revealing that he had bonded to a silvery symbiote of his own. Taken by into the forest to be executed, Eddie noticed Anne had bonded to the Venom symbiote and gloated as she dispatched the PMCs and ate Treece. Eddie was shocked when Anne wearing the symbiote kissed him to return the symbiote to him, but refused to let her endanger herself in the final battle. Despite the Venom symbiote telling him that Drake's silver symbiote was called Riot and that it was far more powerful than itself, Venom confronted Riot and refused to obey his orders. Battle at the Life Foundation pulling of Venom for Eddie]] fighting]] Despite being briefly separated from the symbiote, Eddie and Venom managing to hold their own for a while, until Riot forcibly assimilated them. Anne, who had made her way to the Life Foundation's control tower, intervened and blasted Riot with amplified feedback, separating Eddie and Drake from their symbiotes. ]] Toppling to the landing platform, Eddie brawled with Drake and managed to knock him off, but the Riot symbiote rebonded to him and impaled Eddie through the chest, leaving him for dead. The Venom symbiote rebonded to Eddie, and Eddie used Riot's blade to rupture the rocket's fuel tanks as it launched and killing Drake and the silver symbiote. Venom formed itself into a parachute to slow Eddie's fall, but was ignited and seemingly perished. Lethal Protector about being a hero]] Returning to his career as an investigative reporter, Eddie kept the Venom symbiote's survival a secret from Anne, stipulating that it could stay bonded to him but that it could protect the innocents, such as devouring a thug running an extortion racket on Mrs. Chen's store. Interviewing Cletus Kasady His reputation restored, Eddie received a request to interview the notorious serial killer Cletus Kasady, who promised him that when he escaped there would be carnage. Personality To be added Powers * Superhuman Strength: '''With the Venom symbiote, Eddie can effortlessly pick up and throw adult humans with considerable distances, even when not fully enveloped in it. As Venom, Eddie could crush an entire car jump by jumping onto it, in part due to his added size. * '''Tentacle Extension: '''With the Venom symbiote, Eddie can extend the symbiote substance at will, forming them into tendril and tentacle-like appendages allowing him the knock down enemies and grapple towards objects and structures. * '''Regenerative Healing Factor: '''With the Venom symbiote, Eddie can heal his damaged limbs by letting the symbiote fix his broken leg and instantly recover from it. * '''Superhuman Durability: '''With the Venom symbiote, Eddie can withstand numerous impact forces that can cause any sort of discomfort, such as withstanding gas grenades, explosives that are thrown at him, and a severed attack from the Riot symbiote. * '''Superhuman Speed: With the Venom symbiote Eddie can move faster than the average human who engages moderate exercise. As Venom, Eddie was able to move faster than a group of mercenaries that attempt shoot at him and crawl up walls at high speeds. * Superhuman Agility: With the Venom symbiote, Eddie has superhuman levels of agility far greater than regular humans. As Venom, Eddie was able to leap from a car from far distances and jump high from the ground to land on the side of a building. Relationships Family * Mother Allies * Anne Weying - Ex-Fiancée, Friend and Rescuee * Dr. Dan Lewis - Friend * Dora Skirth † * Chen - Friend and Rescuee Enemies * Life Foundation ** Carlton Drake/Riot † - Interviewee turned Attempted Killer and Victim ** Roland Treece † * Maria † - Friend turned Attempted Killer * Cletus Kasady - Interviewee Trivia * In the comics, Eddie Brock is a reporter until he was a laughingstock after embarrassed him in front of his fellow journalists. This would case him to hate Spider-Man, he would head to a church commit suicide before he bounds with the Symbiote and becomes Venom. Behind the Scenes *Tom Hardy has named , and as inspirations for his performance as Venom. * Venom in the Sony's Universe of Marvel Characters is the second live-action incarnation of the character, following incarnation portrayed by . * and expressed interest in portraying Venom before Tom Hardy was cast. * Before Tom Hardy was cast as Venom, were in early talks for the role of Venom. * In March 2017, tweeted that he was cast as Venom in the upcoming film, but after a few days, this was revealed to be an early April Fools' Day joke. References External Links * * * * Category:Venom (film) Characters Category:Journalists Category:Vigilantes Category:Heroes Category:Symbiote Hosts